marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Untold Tales of Spider-Man Vol 1 13
. Sally's sudden death hit Peter Parker hard, as she was so young. Sitting at home, memories of Sally run through his head as he thinks about all the things she will never be able to do again.Among the memories that Peter reflect upon three memories stand out: The first is when Peter unsuccessfully asked Sally out on a date in . The other is when she and Jason photographed Spider-Man's battle with Electro. That battle occurred in . The last is when Sally discovered that Peter worked at the Daily Bugle in . His thoughts are interrupted by his Aunt May who tells Peter that J. Jonah Jameson had called to see if Peter had any photos of Spider-Man's recent battle with the Black Knight to sell. Looking at the roll of film that captured the whole scene, Peter realizes that he can't make money off photos that potentially capture Sally's last moments alive and tosses the roll of film into a nearby trash can. Seeing that her nephew is deeply upset about Sally's death, she tries to comfort him by telling Peter that she worries about him going out into an increasingly dangerous world, but trust him to be safe by being responsible. The word "responsible" hits Peter hard, as he feels responsible for Sally's death. Later, Peter attends Sally's funeral with his classmates. There is gossip among the mourners who place blame on Jason Ionello, who got off mostly uninjured. As it turns out he was not only speeding, but Jason was also driving without a license. Accompanying him to the burial is Betty Brant who offers Peter her condolences. She feels terrible for acting jealous the time that Sally showed up at the office and flirted with him. Peter tells her that it doesn't matter anymore. After the service, Peter and Betty are leaving when he overhears a radio report about the Black Knight has barricaded himself and Elen Stragosz on the top floor of the Chrysler Building. Peter tells Betty that he needs to get there to take photos. Overhearing this, Flash Thompson loses his temper with Peter. Having learned from Jason that Sally was Bluebird, he tells Peter that she was the real hero, something that Peter never is. Liz tries to apologize for what Flash has said, but Peter tells her not to bother because he feels the same way. Changing into Spider-Man, Peter then travels to the Chrysler Building where he uses stealth to locate the princess and lowers her down to the authorities below. Going back into the building and confronting the Black Knight and his minions, Spider-Man allows his anger to come out. Seeing the wall-crawler trouncing his men prompts the Black Knight to flee in fear on his winged horse. His employer, watching this on a video screen, tells the Knight to deal with this and that he will contact him later.This mystery employer is Baron Zemo, who will later recruit the Black Knight into his Masters of Evil in . However, Spider-Man is soon in pursuit, unwilling to let the villain escape. In a panic, the Knight unleashes a barrage of weapons from his high-tech javelin. Spider-Man easily evades these attacks and kicks the Black Knight off his horse. The villain begins to fall toward the ground, but Spider-Man catches him in a web net. With his foe helpless, Spider-Man then begins savagely beating the Black Knight for his part in Sally's death. That's when the Human Torch arrived on the scene. Seeing that Spider-Man is going too far and could kill the Knight, the Torch uses his flame powers to restrain Spider-Man. That's when the walls around them suddenly collapse, burying Spider-Man and the Torch in piles of bricks. Once the pair dug themselves free from the rubble, the Black Knight was long gone. At first, Spider-Man blames the Torch for this happening but realizes that it was likely the work of the man who hired the Black Knight. Now Spider-Man concludes his story by beating himself up over letting Sally die and the Black Knight get away. The Torch points out that it's not the Black Knight that Spider-Man is angry at. The wall-crawler admits that he is angry with himself, having come to the conclusion that if he hadn't stopped Sally from being Bluebird she'd still be alive today. The Torch doesn't think so, pointing out that she could have easily been killed fighting the Black Knight, or in a number of other ways that the web-head would have been equally unable to stop. He points out that while he stopped Sally from doing something dangerous by being Bluebird, he isn't responsible for what happened later. On top of that, Spider-Man still saved someone and is still a hero. When the wall-crawler still doubts this, the Torch tells him to ask the Archduke and his daughter about that. Spider-Man gets the point the Torch is making, but when Johnny Storm flies away, the wall-crawler admits to himself that it will take a very long time before he will allow himself to believe it. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * Archduke Emil Stragosz * Princess Elena Stragosz * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** ****** **** ***** ***** * * Cemetery Items: * * * Bola-balls * Wrapper Vehicles: * * Jason's car * Bus * Helicopters | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}